いつも
by Achiri
Summary: She happens to live alone, work with bittersweets, but after meeting up an old friend, she was dropped in his bed, and when she woke up her life started anew, the same goes for him. But will they start to love each other? [Chap.03]
1. Prologue

Hello. Me again. The new fic is Itsumo, I know, new one. I think it's nice to entitle it with a Japanese word, dontcha think? Well anyway, this is a serious, non-humor fic, rated M for reasons. Itsumo 

**By HinkyLin**

Epilogue. 

She was skinny, her eyes were sweet as melted caramel, and her figure's like heaven. She's Mimi Tachikawa. She's the woman who needs to wear this doll clothing, which made her look like one. She has to roam around the streets with a box on her palms, filled with candies and sweets.  
"Everyday, I always does things like this. Can't grace be more generous?" she asked herself. It was only the job for living.

She crossed the street; wearing an angelic doll dress, let's say she's the center of attention. She was used to it. Also, she knows guys will disrespect her, and she thought it was usual. She stopped by at the end of the street, and breathed haughtily.  
"Konnichiwa, would you like to buy some sweets from me?" she asked a little boy gently. He sighed in poverty. He shook his head and left with his head down. She pouted. "Matte!" she said and walked to the boy.

"Here, this one's free!" she said as she clasped a candy cane in his hand. The kid smiled. "Arigato!" he said and trotted.

She smiled at him. She dug her hand in her pocket and took some 69-yen. She sighed and put it in the bag, just so she could pay for the candy she gave.

"One way, or another, I know my day will come." She said to herself.

A man around 24 stood on front of her. She smiled. "Ohayo, sir! Would you like to buy some sweets?" she asked the man. The man grinned, as innocence was plastered in her face.

"How about sell yourself than those insy-bitsy sugar of yours?" the man said as he leaned closer to her. She glared at him with a slap. "Don't ever go rude on me! You may think I'm weak but I'm not! I, Mimi Tachikawa's not the kind of girl who gives herself easily!" she said as she walked away, as the man stared at her in shock.

She went back inside the store, called, "Sugars of Heaven".

"Having a bad customer, ne?" an auburn haired girl with tanned skin at the counter said.

"The twenty-sixth time. You know what, if fate's so nice to me by now, I would've met a superstar." Mimi said. "You already knew one." Sora said.

"Yeah right, like Izzy?" she said sarcastically. "No! The one who never talks! What's his name again? Is it Yamura, no it's not…uhm, Yatsuko….no, no, no! Something like that!" Sora said. Mimi sweatdropped.

"Yamato. Ishida Yamato." She said. "He's just famous because he has this guitar to slam on." She said angrily.

Sora smiled nervously.

The shop door opened, a man about his 24, walked in and pecked Sora. "Good morning, babe!" Tai said. Sora kissed him. "Good morning to you too!" she said.

Mimi made a vomit face. "Sheesh." She muttered._ I don't know why I am so angry when I see two people snuggling each other…_

She stepped out of the shop and sat on the bench.

"Hell, why did I end up like this?" she asked herself. "I finished college on a great university, but still, I'm here with these childish sweets." She said sadly.

A man wearing a cloak had been walking back and forth, carelessly, tripping on her leg. She stood in shock.

She approached the careless man, she took his sherlock hat off and noticed a familiar look. Her eyes widened.

"Mimi!" the man exclaimed.

I know it's kinda short, but this is just and epilogue. So, please be patient for chapter one: kokoro.

updating soon.


	2. 01::Kokoro

Itsumo 

**By HinkyLin**

Chapter 01: Kokoro 

She was flustered when she heard he spoke her name. "How are you?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine thanks." She said coldly.

"So, you're working here? I thought you want to be a teacher?" he said.

She sighed and noticed he's too proud and prompt.

"If I am still a candy girl, that doesn't mean I'll end up and get old with these sweets!" she said angrily at him. He smirked at her.

"Just because you became a famous vocalist, girls chasing for you, that doesn't mean you have the right to underestimate me!" she said.

He laughed. "You're the same as always!" he taunted.

She glared at him. "It doesn't mean you have to laugh at me." She muttered.

Yamato just chuckled. "Well, what about you take a day off?" he said. She looked at him and frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I need to earn money to pay the phone and electricity, water bills." She said stiffly as she opened the door, but he held back.

"Well, is the manager there?" he asked. She nodded and arched a brow.

He entered the store and waved at Sora and Tai.

He entered another room, with the sign, "Ms. Karusho." He grinned.

The manager's jaw dropped as the rock star came in. "Y-y-you're YAMATO ISHIDA!" she shrieked and started to shout of praise. He covered his ears and sweat dropped, but managed to stay cool.

"Yeah, I am." He said coolly, giving her 'nagoake' smile. (Hehe…he names his smiles.)

"Do you need anything, Ishida-kun! Anything!" Ms. Karusho said with excitement.

"Hehe…fortunately yeah." He said as he walked around the room.

"Can you give Ms. Tachikawa a day off?" he favored, now with his 'tsuzuka' smile. She melted like butter in a frying pan.

Karusho nodded hysterically.

He reached something from his pocket, and gave it to her, "Thanks." He said and exited the room.

She giggled in her excitement, as she cherished the autographed photo of him, which made her heart flip millions of times.

Mimi arched a brow. "So…." She started. "You don't have to work today." He said.

Her brows met. "Why?"

"She said you don't have to work all day." He excused. She sighed.

She entered the manager's office.

"Uh, Miss Karusho, am I excused today?" she asked.

The manager nodded her head as she fantasized the photo.

She sweat dropped. "Arigato." She thanked and exited the room.

His and her eyes met. She glared at him. "Do you think I can live?" she asked sarcastically. He didn't reply.

She went to the comfort room and changed her uniform in her jeans, tee and sneakers.

With her bag, she received her paycheck and exited the store, Yamato behind her, unnoticed.

She opened the red envelope with gold letters embellished. There was only petty cash inside it. Exact and specifically exact enough for the bills and the apartment she has to pay. She sighed.

"I graduated college in a university with great opportunity, with a degree, but fell from the bittersweets. I guess, it's life." She whispered to herself.

"Going home, early?" he asked. She nodded. She put the envelope inside her backpack and tried to get used it.

He felt awe and bad about her. _So, I guess her work as a candy girl's worth living for. _The way he saw her look inside the envelope, he could see, the uncontentment in her eyes, but he knew she tried to deal with it. "Hey, let's say, I'll treat you for the day." He said, as the old, cold, aloof Yamato was covered sheets.

Awhile ago, she didn't notice, but now, she did. She even saw him smile today, and tried to be humorous as Tai.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go. Now that I got my payment, I need to pay for the rent." She told him.

_Pay for the rent. Pay for the bills. _Her words echoed inside his mind. He heard how responsible she is, it's like she cares for importance, and lasts luxury.

_Wow, I guess living like that's hard. _"I did say I'll treat you for the day. Right?" he started.

She turned back and nodded. "But, maybe some other time will do." She said and continued.  
"I'll pay for your bills." He almost shout, but only she could hear it.

She turned back to him.

"Iie. But thanks anyway." She said independently. "I said I will pay." He said, now in his cold exterior.

She shook her head. "No, please." She said.

He grunted. "Then agree that you'll go out." He said. She sighed in defeat and nodded.

"But I need to get back before dark." She said. He glared at her. "What kind of enjoyment is that!" he asked angrily.  
"I'm really sorry Yamato, but I can't afford anything. Unlike you. You have a great career. You're not a nobody to other people's point of view." She explained.

"You know, I don't know why you keep yourself from happiness. You're taking it seriously. Try on some other companies! You're the salutorian!" he said angrily.

"Well, I thought we're going, but it seems we keep ourselves busy ranting." She said calmly.

He sighed and walked with her.

They went to the mall as Yamato 'shop til you drop', while Mimi was window-shopping. No, she can't afford any of these, even if she want them so badly. What really made her feel down is when they stopped by on a stuffed toy store, she saw a stuffed white puppy with pure beaded black eyes.

Sh eyed with it for a long time, while Yamato was still looking for a mug. She sighed, as she knew she can't buy it, even if she wants it so badly. "Alas! I found my perfect mug!" he said with a red and silver mug in his hands.

He went to the other aisle, where Mimi was. "Let's get going, Mimi!" he said, but he paused for a while when she didn't look up. She saw her caramel eyes gazing at the stuffie directly. He felt really bad. "Let's go Yamato." She said as she looked up to him. A smile was plastered in her face. He just felt really bad. She exited the aisle and went outside the store.

He took the stuffed toy with him and paid for the stuff.

"Hey, what took you so long? I need to go home before dark." She said, looking at her watch, it was five in the afternoon.

"here." He said as she clasped his hand to hers, with a blue paper bag. He released her hand. With anxious eyes, she looked at him. "Is this for me?" she asked. He nodded shyly. She smiled and thanked. Once she opened it, it was the stuffed toy she had been eyeing a while ago. She smiled and giggled.

"Arigato!" she thanked cheerfully. He smiled back and caught up staring at her merry face.

_Her happiness is so shallow…I really feel bad for her. _It's like there's a feeling that he wanted to give everything she needs.

"So, you wanna eat?" he asked. She shook her head. "Iie. I'll just cook dinner at my apartment. Thanks for the offer by the way." She said.

"No, you're coming whether you want it or not." He said as he unconsciously took her arm and just walked to a restaurant. Kisei. A Chinese restaurant. Waitresses has their clothes all red, their hair was long and tied up in a bun or a braid.

She felt uncomfortable being there.

"So, what do you want?" he asked as he looked at her, the menu in her hands. "I don't think I like this idea. I mean, it's really getting late, and I need to pay for the rent-" he hushed her.   
"Stop talking about your problems and enjoy. Just feel that you're the princess today." He said stiffly. She was flattered.

She obeyed and ordered the cheapest, but Yamato ordered a roast duck, which costs a ton of money, she can't afford.

She was speechless.

Once they finished eating, she was eager to go home, but still, he held her back. He took her on an arcade, which made himself enjoy, not Mimi, he also took her to another shop, which he almost bought everything for her.

Her duty failed, she swore herself to go home early, but they were finished about eleven in the evening.

As the dark heavy clouds started to compile themselves, tiny droplets of water splashed. Sounds created and passed by ions were produced as lightning strucked.

"Great." She muttered.

She put her face towel on top of her head and started to walk. "Thank you for everything Yamato, I will never forget this night." She thanked him.

"No need thank you's. Anyway, what about stay in my place, it seems that you have to travel far. My house's just few blocks away. And besides. It's raining." He said, she shook her head.

"No thank you Yamato. You've done enough, just enjoy breaking your electric guitar. Ja ne." she said as she crossed the street, that was car-less.

She was so tired and was afraid. _I should've go home early, now I'm all sleepy!_ In the middle, her eyes closed and her body hit the ground and fell asleep.

"Mimi!" Yamato ran to her and held her in his arms. He carried her at his back and let her lie on the passenger back seat of his car. _I forgot. Where does Mimi live again?_

There was nowhere. Instead he went back at his house, where TK, his parents and he live.

He carried her at his back and went inside the warmth. He put her in his room, laid her in his bed and covered her with the blanket. He looked at her peacefully. He smiled at the way he saw her so happy today, which made her day the best. The things they bought were back inside the car.

He laid in the sofa with a pillow and a blanket.

Then he fell asleep.

However, Mimi's parents were all worried, she even told them that she wants to live alone, without anyone's help, now that they got over it, they were worried over something again. When her mom called at her apartment, she wasn't there. They already called almost everyone, except Yamato. They dialed the Ishida number on the phone, as Yamato's mom picked it up.

"Hello, Ishida residence, may I help you?" Natsuko said.

"Hai, Natsuko, it's me, Resha Tachikawa. Is Mimi perhaps been there?" Resha asked.

"Mimi, here in our house?" Natsuko asked. "Yeah."

"Hey mom, Mimi is here, she's at Yamato's room!" TK interrupted. Natsuko's eyes widened. "Wait a second, Resha." Natsuko said.

She went to Yamato's room that was locked. "Yamato, open up." She said. Yamato woke up easily and opened the door.

"Is Mimi there?" his mom asked, he nodded.

Her mom gasped. He closed the door, forgetting the traditional way for engagement.

Natsuko went back downstairs and picked the phone up again.  
"Resha, I'm sorry. My apologies." She said.

"what do you mean? Is Mimi there?" Resha asked. "Unfortunately yes." Natsuko said doubtfully.

"Oh! Okay! The weather's been bad, it's so smart of her to stay there!" Resha said. Natsuko gulped.

"Resha, Mimi's inside Yamato's room." Natsuko said nevously. They became worried as they planned to meet right now, in the night.

Yamato's and Mimi's parents met at a twenty-four hour café.  
"If the two of them are inside the room, well that means, they need to be engaged." Resha said worriedly. Natusko nodded her head.

"Well, we wouldn't want something bad would happen to Mimi, I mean, it would be worst if Mimi will get pregnant, on someone she doesn't have any relationship with." Yamato's dad said.

"So, I'm going to reserve a penthouse right away." Resha said as she dialed in her mobile.

"we're going now, we need to engage the two of them." Resha said, with Natsuko. They stood up and went to the counselor, as they signed some contracts. But in the end, they never wanted this to happen.

As the morning sunshine came….

"Ugh, where am I?" Mimi woke up and found herself cozy in a soft bed. She looked around and her eyes fell on Yamato, sleeping. She smiled and got up. She sat at the end of the couch and shook his shoulder.

"Yamato, Yamato, I need to go now." She said. Matt's eyes fluttered and he rubbed them. "Good morning." He said between yawns.

"I need to go home now, and thank you for letting me stay in your space." She thanked.  
"No problem." He said as the two of them went downstairs. Before they exit the house, they encountered Yamato's mom.

"Yamato, Mimi, I have some good news to tell you!" she said. The two of them were eager to hear.

"You two are engaged!" Natsuko said. _Engaged!_ It echoed in their minds.

"Wow! A sister-in-law!" TK said as he appeared from their backs.

"I'm engaged!" Mimi shrieked. TK nodded.

"You two already have a house! Don't worry, we settled everything you all need last night!" Natsuko said. They looked at each other.

_Oh no, they thought about that tradition again!_ Both of their minds were thinking the same, even running the same.

_Wel, I think it's okay with her, I mean…she's really awesome…and perfect._ He made a simple smile, which made Mimi off guard.

Well, I had what I wanted. I'm changing starting now. And I hate it. I'd rather work for years! And I still haven't found a decent job.

I hope you all liked the first chapter. Kinda cheap for me. The tradition is when two people of opposite sex sleep in a room together, unrelated by blood, means they have to be engaged. As Mimi's life will change, now not a candy girl, but also a wife.

Updating very soon.


	3. 02::Yutori

Itsumo 

**By HinkyLin**

_Chapter 02: Yutori_

Engaged. That was floating in her mind right now. A complete normal yesterday now became a dark nightmare.

"So, where do you two live now?" TK asked sarcastically. "They live in a penthouse!" Yamato's mom said. Their eyes widened. "Isn't this kinda wrong Ms. Ishida? I mean, I just finished college, and I still haven't found a decent job, can't we just break off that sick tradition and to tell you the truth, nothing happened, swear!" she said nervously.

His mom blinked a few times. "Sorry dear. Even if you're most innocent person I know, I might as well think that you're also lying." Natsuko said.

"Damn it! I'm 23 years old, graduated in a university with great opportunities, has a degree, but ended up jobless, and the worst is, I'm getting engaged!" she hollered.

Yamato however remained cool and silent. Isn't he supposed to go ballistic as Mimi?

Or he didn't mind being Mimi's husband?

"Take me home." She said to him coldly. He nodded and led her to his car. "Yamato! Here's the address for your (Yamato and Mimi) penthouse!" Natsuko said, giving a piece of paper to him.

"So…uh…when are we suppose to live there?" he asked nervously. "Now." His mom answered. Mimi shrieked and went inside the front passenger seat as she slammed the car door.

He sighed.

"Bye." He bid and went inside the car and sat on the driver's seat.

He looked at Mimi who was looking annoyed.

"Cheer up, it's not like it's the end of the world." He said. She stared at him gloomily.

"That's what you can say. I mean, you have a nice job, while I…I'm graduated (Yamato joins in), has a degee, but ended up as a candy girl." They said as the same time.

"Jeez. You don't have to nag. So what if you're candy girl? You look really pretty in your uniform anyway." He said mischieviously.

She glared at him. "Yeah right, I'd rather be ugly than have a job for nothing." She said.

He made a vomitting look. "Yuck. I'd rather be jobless than ugly." He said.

"Yeah, whatever. Just step on it now, and I'll pack my stuff." She commanded. He started the engine and they were on their road.

Tachikawa Residence

"I can't believe you engaged me!" she shouted.

"Well, you did sleep with him." Her mom said.

"Iie! But we didn't do anything! This is a lifetime nightmare!" she screamed.

"But sweetie-" Mimi cut his dad off.

"STOP! Don't you know I still haven't got a decent job? I'm still candy girl." She said.

"Dear, you better pack now." Her mom said. "We'll leave." She said as she exited the house and slammed the door.

She went inside the car again, so as he.

He looked at her again, she was really pissed off. "Tell me where's the apartment." He said as he started the engine and hit the road back.

She pointed out the streets.

They stopped in an apartment and he parked his car.

Both of them entered and met the owner. "Tachikawa! You haven't paid for the rent about a month now! Pay or I'll kick you out!" a lady in her 40s said. Mimi sweatdropped. "Sorry, Taide, but unfortunately, I'm not going to live here anymore." She said doubtfully.

"Why not!" Taide asked angrily. "She's engaged." Yamato interrupted, Taede looked at the man beside her. "Y-You're…YAMATO ISHIDA!" Taede screamed and jumped up and down, but somehow she stopped and looked at Mimi.

"You're engaged to whom?" Taede asked sternly, Mimi was about to answer, Yamato interrupted again. "Me."

Taede's eyes grew. "You've got to be kidding Tachikawa! How can you be engaged to someone like him!" Taede just undersetimated her.

"I proposed." Yamato lied. Mimi gave him a 'what-are-you-talking-about?' look, but he ignored. He then gave her a 'just-ride-with-it!' look.

"Really! So this means, you're not a Tachikawa anymore?" Taede asked. Mimi nodded slowly, somehow between ponder.

"Anyway, I'll get my stuff." Mimi said as she went to her door, followed by Yamato.

"Well…" he tried to break up the silence.

"We should start now." She said as she went to her room and started packing her clothes and some of her files in college.

Yamato looked around and approached to the cupboard, photo frames standing in a row.

The one thing made him feel better is she kept their memories. Digi-memories, exactly.

"Yamato, just pack the important stuff, the TV's not mine, the bed's not also mine, only the pillows and bedsheet, the candles and the photo albums." She said.

He looked at her packing her things. Her body was bent down, her eyes focused on the luggage, and her soft, long, brown hair dancing on a bottomless floor.

He kept his eyes on her. _So innocent._

"Yamato, I need a hand here." She said sarcastically. He smiled. _Yet so childish. _

He was in pleasure to help her.

After five hours, they've finished. Mimi paid her bills and the post-rent.

He put her things at the back of his car, and the others on the backseat.

He drove all the way to the addressed penthouse. It was white with sliding windows and doors.

Once they entered, Mimi broke into tears.  
"What now?" he asked. "I'm a a graduated student, and I am a jobless person!" she whined.  
Yamato smirked.

"It's not funny!" she said to him.

"I'm going to change." She said haughtily as she searched for the bathroom. Yamato unpacked his things. There were three rooms; two bedrooms and a lounge, two bathrooms, kitchen, a pantry, living room and a backyard. After he finished packing…

"Where could Mimi be?' he asked himself. He wanted to change his clothes, so he preferred the one closer to his distance.

Once he opened the door, "Ahh! Pervert!" Mimi yelled, covering herself with her towel. Yamato was flushed and closed the door quickly. He thought about for a while, she was only wearing a skirt and her bra. He grinned. _Wow._

He smiled inwardly and went to the other bathroom.

When noon fell…

"See you later." She said to him, with her backpack. He arched a brow. He was only watching TV.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She sighed. "Do things for living." She said.

"But you're not living alone now! You're engaged. To me!" he said.

She was quite flattered.

"Whatever." She said as she went for the door.

"Oh, and Mimi, don't forget, change your last name." He said. She put her tongue out sarcastically. "Don't worry, I will." She told him and left.

He was all alone now. Bored.

For a thought, he had an idea. He followed her.

He smiled wickedly.

Sugars Of Heaven-

"You're what!" Sora shrieked. "Sora, it's not a big deal." Mimi said, baking shortcake.

"It's a big deal for all of his fans! He's Yamato Ishida." Sora said. Mimi sighed.

"Do you feel happy about it?" Sora asked. Mimi paused on putting whip cream.

"Halfa." She answered and continued again.

The door opened. "Hello my dear wife!" Yamato greeted as he pecked her cheek. She was stunned. "You followed me!" she shrieked.

"Hello Sora." He greeted.

"Oh yeah, you're not a Tachikawa anymore, MIMI!" Sora laughed.

"Ha ha." Mimi laughed sarcastically. Yamato went inside the manager's office.

"Hello, just to tell you, Mimi's not a Tachikawa anymore." Yamato said cheerfully.

"Why not!" Ms. Karusho asked persistently.

"She's engaged." He answered. "To whom?"

"Me, so change her Tachikawa to Ishida." He said and left the office. Ms. Karusho came stomping her feet.

"Mimi!" Ms. Karusho yelled. "Yes Ma'am!" she asked.

"Is it true that you're engaged to Yamato Ishida!" she asked angrily. Mimi glared at Yamato.

She turned back to Ms. Karusho. "Yes Ma'am." She answered as she bowed her head.

"you stole my future boyfriend! That's the case of stealing! Get out of this shop now! Sugars Of Heaven doesn't need you!" Ms. Karusho yelled angrily, Mimi's eyes widened.

"Y-you're firing me?" she asked nervously.

"Good thing you know, sherlock!" Ms. Karusho blew. Her eyes watered.

"Wait, can't we settle this?" Yamato tried to please Ms. Karusho, but there's nothing. "It's unfair for Mimi." He said.

"So? It's also unfair for me too!" she snapped back.

"It's not her fault being like this, please, bring her job back." He pleaded.

"It's okay Yamato." She said, taking off the uniform, she was now wearing a tank top and a skirt. She took her CandyGirl pin off and so as her ID.

"Mimi," he said.

"Let's just go. Thank you for everything, Ms. Karusho." She said as she bowed and left.

"See you Sora." Mimi said, and left. Yamato followed with her backpack.

"Mimi, Mimi!" he called. She was walking rapidly. "Mimi!" he called again. She stopped on the other sidewalk. He followed her, making sure she's okay.

"Let's go." She said coldly. "Mimi, are you alright?" he asked. She sighed. "Yes, I am. Thank you." She said quietly. Then for about five seconds she broke into tears. "No. I am not." She whispered as she tugged at his shirt and leaned on him.

He put his arms around her waist. "I'm broke. I'm a graduated in a well university, but I ended up as a CandyGirl, but got fired, and I'm engaged." She whispered, only he could hear it clearly.

"Let's say we go out today?" he offered. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Ahhh! It's Yamato!" three screaming fan girls of his, yelled. Yamato was interrupted and looked at them. As soon as they stayed longer, more girls crowded him. "Run!" he said, pulling Mimi with him.   
"Wow Yamato! You're really popular!" Mimi said, wiping her left tears and smiled. He smiled back.  
But as soon as his fans saw he was with his girl (Mimi), they stopped chasing him and gossiped.

"Is she Yamato's girlfriend?" a fan whispered to another.

They looked back again, and spotted his hand linked to hers.

"Yamato, we lost them." She said. "Yeah, I know. So, where do you want to go?" he asked her. "Any." She answered him.

Smoothie Florence-

"I'm a graduated students from a university with great oppurtunity, have a degree, but ended up as a CandyGirl, but got fired because I was engaged." She said over and over again.

"You shouldn't be putting that deep in your heart." He said.

"Easy for you to say because you have a great, awesome job!" she snapped back.

He stared at her coldly. Inverse the other Yamato. "It's my fault, isn't it?" he asked her stiffly. She looked at him.

"I should've took you home." He said. She felt sorry for him. She shook her head.

"No... It's not your fault. Thank you for cheering me up." She said as she sipped in her smoothie.

"So, what's your next plan?" he asked. She looked at the ceiling.   
"Find another DECENT job." She said.

"Don't push it too hard. I know you're a great person, so don't worry." He said.

Yamato's mobile rang.

"Wait a sec." He told her and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Yamato said.

"Yamato, it's me, Tsuharo, please come tomorrow afternoon at two, here in the studio, you've been chosen as the cover guy in "Teen" Magazine." Tsuharo said.

"Sure." He said.

"Where are you anyway?" Tsuharo asked.

"I'm here at the smoothie house with my-" Yamato noticed Mimi not to tell, 'wife', instead, 'girlfriend.'

"I'm here with my girlfriend." Yamato said, looking at Mimi, who put her thumbs up.

"You have a girlfriend! This isn't one of your jokes, right?" Tsuharo asked unbelievingly.  
"Of course not!" Yamato snapped back, which made Mimi jerk a little.

"Well, if you DO HAVE a girlfriend, bring her with you, if you don't, it means you're lying, and I'll put that on the article of the magazine!" Tsuharo said and ended the call.

Yamato looked at his mobile frustratingly. "Fuck it!" he cursed. Mimi blinked a few times and looked at him surprisingly.  
He looked at her. "Sorry." He said.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." He said.

_End of Chapter 02. _

_I hope u all lyked that. _

Updating soon.

-HinkyLin


	4. 03:: Koibito

Itsumo 

**By HinkyLin**

_Chapter 03: Koibito_

After Yamato's short call, he was lost in gaze at her. "Is there something in my face, Yamato?" she asked. He shook his head.

_God, I was blessed that Mimi's my future-wife, current fiancée. _Her face was so innocent, and he's like a wolf ready to attack.

"I'm done." She said. "Did it made you feel better?" he asked. She nodded.  
"A bit." She answered. "Well, let's go somewhere else." Yamato said simply. Mimi's eyes widened.

"You don't really have to do that." She answered back. "I'll just go back home, look at the Classified Ads in today's newspapers." She said. He rolled his eyes.  
"Job, work, responsibility or anything that are the synonyms of ambition, is that the only thing you want to achieve?" he asked. She sighed.  
"Can't you see me situation? I'm a graduated student in a university with great opportunity-" he cut her off.

"Argh! Stop nagging!" he said. She sighed. "Anyway, see you later." She bid goodbye and left the venue.

Yamato watched her walk alone through the glass. He really felt awful about her.

She sighed again. "Graduated student in a university with a great opportunity…what's the use? The course I took was useless." She said to herself.

She wasn't watching where she's on foot, so she fell down on the concrete floor.  
"Sorry!" a masculine voice said, she looked up. His hair was blonde, his eyes were azure and his face looks really friendly. She smiled. He lent his hand, and she gratefully took it.

"It's my fault." She answered. "Thanks anway." She said, continuing to walk to her destination. _Woah…he's really cute. _

The clouds were linked together again, as they all shielded the sun. It became gray.

"Oh man." She whispered as she looked up. "I better hurry." She said as she started to run. The blonde man watched her run.

"She's kinda pretty." He whispered. She tried to hail a taxicab, but it was useless. As soon as water droplets came from the heavens, she stayed in an alley. She rubbed her arms. The man looked for her. "Poor girl." He said.

Yamato alerted, as he searched for Mimi all over. "Fuck. Where could she be!" he cursed hysterically.

"Hey Miss, are you okay?" the same man she met asked. She nodded. "I could take you home, tell me where you live and I'll drive you in." he offered. She nodded, sniffing. "Thank you." She said.

She hopped in the car as he drove. She pointed out where she lives.

"Where could she be!" he said angrily, his hair was wet and watery, so as his body, but upon all of those, he didn't care. Though he still looks kawaii.

"Look, it's Ishida-kun! He looks so handsome when he's so wet!" a schoolgirl said to her friend and they giggled. He smiled at them then returned looking for Mimi.

"He seems kinda rushed." She said. Her friend nodded.

"Mimi! Fuck where the hell are you!" he cursed, he wanted to give up, but he couldn't leave her in the cold.

"Maybe she already went home." He told himself. He hopped in his car and went home.

"Thank you for dropping me. Oh, and I'm Mimi Tachikawa." She said carelessly, that she wasn't a Tachikawa anymore.

"No, it's my gratitude to help you, my name is Michael Duisame (don't know the last name!)." he introduced. "Well, goodbye!" he said as he was about to leave, but a black sports car parked in front.

He cocked a brow. Yamato saw Mimi there at the door. He sighed in relief. "Mimi, you're alright!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt awkward. "Yeah, I am." She said as she hugged back.

"Uhm…Tachikawa-san, who's he?" Michael asked. Yamato cringed. Mimi was speechless.

"Tachikawa-san? I think you got it wrong, she's an Ishida." He said, thickening the proper noun, "Ishida". Mimi shivered nervously.

"Mimi, are you engaged or married to Mr. Rockstar?" he asked sarcastically. Yamato wanted to punch him, but Mimi held his fist.

"I…I am not." She lied. Yamato frowned at her. He entered the penthouse disappointedly. Mimi felt guilty lying.

"oh, okay, see you Tachikawa-san!" Michael said as he waved his hand and left with his car.

She entered the penthouse, Yamato greeting her with a disappointed look.

"Look, I gotta explain this," she started.

"No need to, I know you don't really want me to be bethrothed to you." He said flatly.

"No, I do not." She answered back.  
"Well, why did you lie to him that you're engaged to me? Oh, I get it, you fell in love at first sight at that good for nothing pretty boy." He said sarcastically. Mimi sighed.

"I'm not putting my burden to you." She said. He ignored her. "Or is it because you don't want to be humiliated that I'm your fiance?" he said.

"Look, this would've never started if I asked you to go out! Go on slap me for being a stubborn guy!" he said angrily.

"Yamato! Please stop!" she said. "Why do you care anyway? It's just a settled engagement. We're just forced to." She said highly.

"I care because I'm your fiance!" he answered frustratingly.

"So what if I am!" she said angrily.

"So what? I care you idiot!" he hollered back as he stood up

She sighed in relief. She looked at him calmly. "I…I am sorry." She apologized. He glared at her. "Should be!" he said. "Forgive me." She said as she walked over to him and pecked his lips. _Not enough._ He thought. He pulled her closer to him and leaned in to meet his lips to hers. They kissed passionately…

_Wh…why can't I resist? He makes my stomach with butterflies. _She thought.

_Sui ran jing chang meng jian ni hai shi hao wu tou xu  
Wai mian zheng zai xia zhe yu jing tian shi xing qi ji  
But i don't know ni qu na li_

sui ran bu ceng huai yi ni hai shi tan te bu ding  
Shui shi ni de na ge wei yi yuan liang wo huai yi zi ji 

wo ming bai wo yao te ai hui ba wo chong huai  
Xiang yi ge xiao hai zhi dong zai ni huai li huai  
Ni yao de ai bu zhi she yi lai  
Yao xiang ge da nan hai feng chui you ri sai sheng huo zi you zi zai

-The Love You Want by Penny Dai

Wo ai ni.

She parted away from him and realized what she just done.

She muttered a sorry and went inside her room, for the whole day, she locked herself, thinking about what's happening to her.

_I'm dazed and confused. This reminds me of a Taiwanese show…what's the name again? Oh yeah, "Meteor Garden", from the Manga, "Hana Yori Dango." Hmm…It makes me now think I'm Xian Chai, Yamato, Dao Ming Su…awww….what the hell am I thinking?_

At night, she didn't bother to eat for dinner. All she could think about now is herself. Sometimes, her thoughts lead her to tears, making her eyes swollen to fall asleep.

"Mimi, dinner's ready." Yamato said as he opened her door, but found she was fast asleep.

He smiled at her and closed the lights. "Good night, Mimi." He said quietly and shut the door.

The next morning, Mimi woke up early and decided to arrange her things, she hasn't started yet. She took a shower and wear her clothes; a denim blue triangle shaped tube that's only tied at her back, showing her bare back and waist, her jeans and flip flops. She put a bandana around her head and started to unpack.

As Yamato opened his eyes and spotted her in her room, arranging everything, he whistled at her mischieviously.

"Nice shirt you have there." He said, entering her room. She ignored him. When she turned her back, she faced Yamato, and she was trapped, both of his arms in her way.

"Let me pass." She said with a pissed off look. He grinned. "I really love your shirt." He said, looking at her neck, down to her shoulder as his eyes continously traveled down to her feet.

"I don't have time to kid around, you know." She said to him flatly. He smiled at her mischieviously as he leaned closer to her face, and brushed his lips against hers. He cupped her chin and his lips started to go down to her neck. His arms slithered like snakes, as his right hand holding the knot of her tube.

"Don't go there." She warned him. He grinned mischieviously.  
"You're right, it's not a good environment here, maybe in my room?" he said seductively.  
She glared at him. He laughed. "Anyway, I need to company later." He said.

"Ask someone except me. I'm busy; I need to go find some job. I mean, I'm a graduated student who-" he cut her off again.

"I know that, I know that! You really don't have to nag!" he said, looking very pissed.

As the two of them gone out for breakfast… Pancake House

"So, let's just say, we're not engaged, yet. Got it?" Mimi said, trying to convince him. He shook his head.  
"I'm not a guy who lies, you know." He said.

"But don't you know what danger can lead both of us? I mean, stalkers, criminals…or whatever yahooligans in." she said. "And also it won't ruin my identity to others info." She added.

"Fine. But you will be my girlfriend in media and public." He agreed. "Yamato, we're already in public." She reminded him.

He grinned. "You're right, babe." He said. "So, we start now?" she whispered to him. He didn't reply.

"Well, you are my girlfriend, so I'm inviting you to accompany me to the studio." He said with a flash smile.

She nodded slowly as a sign of unsure and agreement.

They left the building and started to act as a couple.

Hands linked.

Lips are curved.  
Hearts are fluttered.

They passed by five schoolgirls. The girls looked at their direction. "Ishida!" they all said in unison.

"He has a girlfriend!" one of them said.

They watched the two of them, cuddle each other. He kissed her lips softly, that made his fans' hearts, twisted.

"He does have!" They all said.

"Yamato, stop doing that." She warned him. "But lovers always do that." He reasoned.

"We're not really lovers, you know. We're a joke." She said seriously. He looked at her coldly.He felt like hands hammered his aching heart, the person he loves thinks, they're _A joke? She thinks we're a joke while I take our relationship seriously? How low those she think of me!_

"Shut the fuck up. If I want to, I'll have it." He said coldly. She looked at him, feeling like a knife just stabbed her heart. _I've been cursed by my love! Reality check, Mimi, we're not lovers._

"You're hard as a rock." She complimented. _He doesn't have the right to curse me. How dare he!_

End of Chapter 03.

-HinkyLin


End file.
